Untitled
Note: This story is UNTITLED as of now, because I want you guys to decide what it should be based on the content. This story is about a group of high school friends who decide to start up a band, and later become international sensations. This story chronicles their journey together, through the ups and downs of being in a band and rising to fame. Also, feel free to suggest names for the band in the comments, as well! Meet the Characters (THESE ARE NOT REAL PEOPLE): Corey Lovato - Narrator, main character, frontman and lead guitarist for the band. 29-years old in the present day (2026), loves goofing off, art, and has a very strong-willed personality. Halle Reed - Corey's best friend and future girlfriend; energetic redhead with a very pessimistic and sarcastic view on life. Co-lead vocalist and rhythm guitarist for the band. Justin Porter - Past boyfriend of Halle, best friend to both Halle and Corey. Same age as Corey, but much more serious about his work and hobbies, which include sculpting and playing baseball. Once dreamed about playing for the Chicago Cubs. Bassist and backing vocalist for the band. Madi Krsak - Very attractive, bisexual individual with feelings for Halle. Feelings are not mutual. Very shy and introverted, later proven otherwise as she become's the band's sassiest and most outspoken member. Plays drums. Joshua Mostros - Keyboardist for the band; initially didn't join the band until after the original Four graduated from high school while he dropped out of college. Total addict with an unusual fetish for animals and cacti. Sarah Williams - The band's manager. Always busy and pre-occupied with something, shown to have little interest with what she does, but great friend and advice giver to all members of the band. Chapter 1 I finally get my outfit together. I take a swig from my water bottle - hearing the roaring crowd just beyond. I set my water down and slowly walk up to my dressing room mirror. In that I see myself now - a worldwide sensation, hair and make-up done just perfect, impeccably dressed. Damn, I think to myself. Have things gone absolutely insane. And they had. Never would I have thought, all those years ago, that life would have brought me to this very moment. To an arena filled to capacity with legions of diehard fans. Waiting. For me. I sigh and pick up my cherry red guitar. I open my dressing room door and see my bandmates waiting. "Ready?" I ask. I am met with simultaneous nods. I gulped. Even now, the nervousness of performing in front of so many people still get to me. Slowly, my bandmates and I proceed down the empty corridor, towards the entrance that leads on stage. We crowd in the backstage elevator together - all five of us - and journey upwards, and make the Mother of all Entrances. I grab the microphone and scream the generic "Are you ready to rock?" into it. Waves of pride wash over of me as the crowd screams in response. However, in actuality, the story doesn't begin here. In fact, it began here, twelve years ago, in high school. Chapter 2 I sat in my Chemistry class, early in the morning, listening to Mrs. Parker discuss some nonsensical crap on electrons as I sketched the new guitar I wanted for Christmas. Ugh. Christmas was still two months away! Let me tell you, waiting for something you absolutely need is nothing but pure torture. Anyway, I just sat in class and doodled away, not really caring about what went on up front. That is, until I felt a hand on my shoulder and I realized every single pair of eyes in the class was on me. "Well, Mr. Lovato!" Mrs. Parker began. "Glad you can finally join us. Would you like to tell me what you were doing instead of paying attention to the lesson?" I just sat quiet. It's something I've learned to do after so many years of getting in trouble. You don't have to say anything, and eventually the teacher will move on. Works every time. "Mr. Lovato? Answer me now or you will be serving a detention tomorrow." Ha! Detention? As if! That might as well be my second home. Especially when Parker's involved. She's given me more detentions this year than all of my other teachers since middle school combined. But you know what? I didn't really care. I'm not a bad student or anything; I have one of the highest GPA's in my grade, it's just that if teachers cared so much less about students paying attention to their fugly faces for 45 minutes a day, than maybe I wouldn't have such a hard time behaving. Better for all of us. "Mr. Lovato!" Mrs. Parker brought me out of my trance with a little slip of paper. Yup, seen this one before. "Well then, Mr. Lovato. Since you chose to be insolent, you will be serving this first thing tomorrow morning. When will you learn?" She walks back towards the front, shaking her head. I turn to my friend, Madi Krsak, who shrugs. "Could have been worse," she says. "Whatever. I'm not going. I never do. Want to hang out after school today?" Madi checks her phone when Mrs. Parker has her back turned. "Gotta work." "Okay. Tomorrow then?" "Yeah. Oh, and by the way, have you seen my new video? I covered Shake It Off." "Is that so?" I ask, turning away, trying not to laugh. She's been obsessed with Taylor Swift since 4th grade. "Come on, Corey. You play guitar! You don't think I don't know you cover One Direction songs on there? Like, really?" She laughs. I feel my face turn red. Madi said it too loud, and everybody turns their heads towards to face our table. Mrs. Parker continues yammering. Because we go through this just about everyday, constantly taking shots at one another, I whip out my phone, go to her Twitter, and blast the video for the whole class to hear. Madi's raw, tone deaf vocals bring class to a screeching halt. "Bitch!" She reaches for my phone just as Mrs. Parker comes over and snatches it. "Get out." Chapter 3 Madi literally shoves me out of the classroom. "You bitch!" I burst out in laughter. "Not funny!" "You always say that, and you always get over it," I say. She stops and puts her hands on her hips, biting her pale lips. "Okay, mom." Like that had any cutting power. "So, where do we go? The Assistant Principal?" Madi asks. I stop dead in my tracks. "No," I reply. "She didn't say 'go somewhere', she said get out. So we're ditching. C'mon!" I grab her arm, not giving her a chance to respond. and literally yank her down the hall. "Corey! What the hell?" She yells as we continue on. I don't care. I'm pissed. And we need out of this 1980s dayglo hell. ....Later that day.... Category:Hypothetical Stories Category:Sassmaster15